


Seules restent les pensées

by Alaiya, Tiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [25]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiya/pseuds/Tiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Repost] [UDC!verse] Pourquoi s'interroger ? Pourquoi continuer ? Alors que tout pourrait être si simple. <b>Ecrit par: Tiya</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seules restent les pensées

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Tiya
> 
> Timeline: Continuum UDC. Se déroule au cours du chapitre 35 - partie I

_Site des Portes, 21 juin 2004_

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? 

Il ne reconnaissait même plus cette voix rocailleuse qui hurlait, désemparée. Un mélange entre le cri et l’étranglement, l’incompréhension et la peur de comprendre. 

— Mais pourquoi Shura, pourquoi ? 

_Mais oui Shura, pourquoi ? Enfin, tu le sais n’est-ce pas. Et là on va te dire que tu es fou. Regarde, je vais les imiter.  
_

La voix dans sa tête fit une petite pause, probablement pour l’effet dramatique, qui à cet instant se serait révélé cruel pour les gens concernés. 

_« Mais tu es malade ? Tu as complètement perdu la tête ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi tu **fais** ça, tu veux que tout soit détruit dans le chaos le plus total ? Tu as réfléchi aux conséquences ? »  
_

La voix marqua une nouvelle pause. 

_Et puis là ils comprendront.  
_

— Shura, dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai ? 

_Que tu as réfléchi, et que tu t’en fous.  
_

Ah pourtant, il ressentait encore des choses. A part bien sûr cette sensation d’être une plaie mise constamment à vif par l’injustice ambiante qu’il ressentait tous les jours. C’est parce qu’il était seul qu’il la ressentait.

Mais à l’instant, il venait de se sentir las, et impatient. Impatient de ne plus ressentir de lassitude. 

_C’est bientôt fini.  
_

Ah…

Alors il pouvait bien faire un effort et occulter la déception qu’il avait dû créer chez les autres. Il avait déjà pensé et repensé à tout ça. L’heure n’était définitivement plus aux remords. Il avait enfin choisi. 

C’était fini. 

_Nous te comprenons.  
_

… Mais qui…

 

* * *

 

Ne blâmez pas Shura pour ce qu’il a fait. L’humanité regorge de bien plus de cas similaires aux siens, que de cas similaires aux autres. La douleur est un bien mauvais guide, qui mène vers la voie la plus apaisante pour elle. 

Ils étaient tous extraordinaires.

Mais ils étaient tous humains.

Ils ont pris le risque ensemble, mais personne ne peut penser ou ressentir à la place d’un individu.

Peut-être que c’était cela, ce que Shura pensait.


End file.
